The Little Mermaid
by shan14
Summary: “Ursula is the evil, evil sea witch who tricks Ariel so she can’t speak to Prince Eric!” exclaimed the six year old.


**Inspired by a conversation in which i had the revalation that the evil caracter in The Little Mermaid is called Ursula :P **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

"Uncle Mike" sang Louisa, tugging at his jeans with small, sticky hands as she ran to keep up with his fast pace. They were on their way to see 'Uncle Mike's ship to give Mummy a much deserved break from parenthood and Louisa wanted him to slow down so she could keep up.

"Mmm" acknowledged Mike as he looked down at the child skipping next to him. Her brown hair was in two braids, one looser than the other and falling out precariously down her shoulder. Her two red ribbons, tied at the ends of the braids, hung down by her sides, catching the fabric of her t-shirt and causing her to tug the shirt back down every few minutes.

"How much loner till we reach you ship?" asked the six year old curiously, scowling at her uncle's long strides. She grabbed onto his hand firmly, stopping in surprise as he lifted her clear of the ground by accident and caused her to swing into his side with a bang.

"You okay there princess?" asked Mike, stopping shortly to bend down to the child's level. Louisa busily wiped the hair away from her face and shoulders, pulling the red ribbons tighter to hold the brown locks in place against the soft sea breeze swirling past her. She nodded her head in acknowledgment of his question before looking pointedly at him, brown eyes mirroring his own, in hopes of an answer to her question.

"Almost there" pointed Mike, laughing quietly at the child's annoyance at having to walk the long horrible winding way from his apartment across the street to the Navy base. He leaned his arms towards her, and much to Louisa's delight she was swept up into a half hug, half carry as Mike started walking again.

"That better?" he inquired to the six year old, choosing to ignore the pain shooting up his right arm as Louisa leant her weight against it; better this than her tripping on her own feet he reasoned. The young girl nodded her head excitedly, placing her hand up to block the sun so she could get a better look at her uncle's ship. She felt so tall and important, sitting up against his shoulder that she couldn't help grinning at the excitement of the day. Not only was she getting out of ballet lessons this afternoon (something which she dreaded each week as the teacher was horrible) but she also got to spend the whole day alone with her uncle, without her brother's tagging along! Usually Uncle Mike would take all three children out or even worse only the boys but today he had specifically asked Louisa herself if only she wanted to come see his ship and even though she'd been on board a Patrol Boat before she felt her cheeks spread into a grin at the thought that Uncle Mike had chosen her to spend the day with.

"Do you live on the ship?" she asked moments later, looking curiously at the approaching vessel. "Sometimes" answered Mike, leaning his head to the side to get a better look at his niece. Her small face was twisted in concentration as she pondered a thought

"Don't you fall out of bed when the boat rocks?" she asked moments later, the corner of her mouth curling up in confusion. Mike chuckled slightly at the question, wondering briefly when little Louisa had started asking so many questions.

"Don't laugh at me" complained the child, pouting angrily at her uncle as he continued laughing.

"I'm sorry princess" he apologised moments later "that's a very good question to ask" he assured "But as far as I know no one's ever fallen out of bed because of the waves"

Louisa's face fell slightly at the answer to what she had thought was a very sensible question. Noticing the crestfallen look, Mike ruffled her hair with his free hand, before informing her that she could ask as many question's as she liked today and he wouldn't laugh anymore. Visibly brightening at his words, Louisa proceeded to ask as many question's about the ship as possible, such as how much chocolate could they fit on board, did they get to watch TV when they weren't saving the world and how would they dance if the corridors we're so tiny and there was no room to move. By the end of these string o inquiry Mike was quite exhausted, and that was only till they reached the end of the pier. He tried in all honesty to not laugh at the imaginative question's his niece was asking while trying to answer all as truthfully as he could. He couldn't help making up answers for a few questions though, especially when asked why there was a giant Ken doll with a hammer seated a top the ship.

The pair were boarding the ship when a voice rang out from behind them, causing both to spin towards the land and the blonde haired woman walking towards them.

"Ursula" called Mike in greeting, smiling warmly at the sight of the Marine Biologist.

"How are you?" he asked, extending his hand to shake. Ursula accepted happily, returning the shake with a smile and an explanation of her plans for the last few days.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked in return, noticing the young child next to him with curiosity. "I thought this as your day off?"

"It is" nodded Mike in agreement "But my niece wanted to see the Hammersley and it was such a beautiful day that I thought her mother might want a break"

"My brother's are still at home" piped up the six year old, hoping the woman would realise how important it was that she was the only one invited. The two adults smiled at each other once again and Louisa shrank back against Mike's side. Finding his voice once more Mike introduced Louisa to Ursula and vice versa. The latter regarded the child with a small smile and a nod whilst Louisa stared oddly at the woman, brown eyes huge as saucepans. Noticing this, Mike tapped her lightly on the back to remind her of her manners, but Louisa's only response lay in turning to him slowly, the same stunned expression on her face. Finding her thoughts once more she shook her head dramatically, before turning towards Mike and tugging at his jeans. Ignoring the stain left by her lollipopped, sticky hands Mike leant down to hear what the young girl had to say, sending an apologetic glance towards Ursula in the process.

"Louisa" he scolded quietly "Where are your manners?" he asked.

The girl continued to stare at him, some what amazed now that her uncle, her fearless brave, heroic uncle, could possibly be talking to someone named "Ursula!" she blurted out.

"Yes" sighed Mike "that's her name"

If possible Louisa's eyes left her head even more until Mike was sure they were going to pop right out of their sockets and roll down the pier towards the water. Shaking that image from his mind he inquired as to what was wrong with the name Ursula while sending the woman in question another apologetic smile. The doctor merely smiled quickly in return, letting her eyes wonder over the water as Mike talked to the child.

Louisa by now was having a very hard time keeping from hitting her uncle Mike right over the head.

"Didn't you pay attention at all the other night" she blasted, all but yelling though Mike was leaning down right by her. "Pay attention to what?" asked the man in question, clearly befuddled at his niece's outrage.

"To the movie Uncle Mike" she explained, groaning loudly at her uncle's stupidity before stomping her foot down dramatically. "The Little Mermaid" she tried again, hoping to spark some sort of revelation on Mike's behalf. Instead the man merely stared at her, blinking twice as Ursula twirled her hair behind them.

"Uncle Mike" sighed Louisa, alarming looking close to tears as she stomped down on the pier again.

"Ursula is the evil, evil sea witch who tricks Ariel so she can't speak to Prince Eric!" exclaimed the six year old as if she were explaining to a two year old. She looked at her uncle once more, hoping to see some sort of acknowledgment yet receiving none.

"Hopeless, utterly hopeless" she murmured, a saying picked up from her mother. She hung her head in shame of being associated with such an oblivious man while wondering where she had gone wrong!

Meanwhile Mike was trying his utmost best not to dissolve into laughter over the small girls out burst. She mustn't of met anyone else named Ursula beside's the character he reasoned, so she must believe that any one named that is the evil witch. He shook his head in amusement, an action that caught both ladies attention before turning back to the woman stood before him. "I'm sorry about this" apologised Mike though his words were interrupted by light footsteps making their way down the pier.

"Who's that?" asked Louisa in a whisper, eyeing the blonde haired woman making her way towards them. Her hair was out, straight and blowing in the breeze. Her jeans clung to her small frame while a light t-shirt hung from her shoulders. Louisa looked curiously towards her as she came closer, some what intrigued by the woman who looked oddly familiar.

"Kate" greeted both adults in surprise "I thought you were taking the day off?" asked Mike, raising an eye brow in question.

"I was" nodded Kate "but then I had nothing to do at home so I decided to go for a walk and this is where I ended up" she explained, blushing slightly at the end as Mike smiled at her. Ursula and Louisa both watched the exchange, drawing a different conclusion from it to the other while Mike and Kate stared at each other a moment.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" asked Kate moments later, motioning between the three before her.

"No" explained Mike and Ursula hastily before Louise piped up again from behind them

"Uncle Mike is showing me his ship, but then..." she stumbled over the name Ursula, barely whispering it "came and now you're here so we haven't even gotten on board yet" explained the child, waving her hands around dramatically.

"Is that so?" asked Kate in amusement, leaning down to Louisa's level "My names Kate, what's yours?" she asked politely, shocking both Ursula and Mike at the easy manner she had adopted. Broken away from her rant, all Louisa could do was grin at the adult before mumbling Louisa shyly.

"Very nice to meet you Louisa" smiled Kate in return and suddenly the child remembered where she'd seen the woman before. "You're from the picture" she exclaimed, brining her hand up to her mouth in a gasp. Mike and Kate shared a worried glance as Ursula's ears picked up in curiosity "What picture sweetheart?" asked Mike in alarm, wondering how the child had seen a picture of the pair together, and if so who else had.

"The one from Jack's party" explained the child promptly, causing both Mike and Kate to think back to Louisa's brother's party five years ago. Before either could comment Ursula broke the silence, informing the trio that she had to get going and would see them around sometime. Mike watched in silence as her tall frame walked almost dejectedly down the pier. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. Louisa (unknowingly) had been quite rude, and he himself had completely ignored her once Kate had come along.

Speaking of which he realised, Kate was making her own goodbyes and instructing Louisa that she would be onboard the ship if she needed to escape from Uncle Mike for a bit. Louisa only giggled in response, nodding shyly before waving Kate off enthusiastically. Kate returned the wave in much the same way, smiling at both the young child and the man standing stock still behind her. Mike managed to crack a small, grateful smile as Kate left him once again, alone with his bouncy companion. After staring at where her form had stood a moment longer, pondering what exactly had just happened and how exactly Kate had become so good with children, he remembered the child standing with him and looked down at her. Louisa merely shook her head, still angry that he didn't know about The Evil Sea Witch in The Little Mermaid and that he'd made friends with the witch herself. At least he had a nice friend she pondered briefly, wandering if she'd get the chance to meet Kate again. An idea hit her suddenly, and she perked up, bouncing onto her toes and waving her arms about.

"Uncle Mike" she called, tugging at his jeans even though he was already looking directly at her. "Can Kate some to have ice cream with us later?" she asked excitedly. Mike eyed the child sideways before walking towards the ship, Louisa hot on his heels and bouncing once again.  
"Why?" he asked simply, trying to worm his way out of the situation.

"Because I like her" explained Louisa as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you now" he laughed, remembering her mixed reactions to both woman today "Would that have to do with some beautiful, heroic, wonderful Disney character called Kate?" he asked, chuckling slightly at his own joke. Louisa stopped dead in her tracks before starting up again, realising her uncle wasn't stopping for her anymore.

"NO" she sighed, drawing out the 'o' for effect. "Because she's nice silly" laughed Louisa before dragging Mike onto the ship behind her "there's no Disney character called Kate"

Following without protest, Mike nodded slightly in agreement "She is nice, isn't she" he murmured, getting lost in his thoughts of Kate and her way with children.

"Beg your pardon" called Louisa from her climbing spot a board the Hammersley.

"Nothing sweetheart" smiled Mike, already dreading the rest of their tour "Nothing"


End file.
